The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that are capable of changing a schedule fixed so that a user can accomplish a preset aim, as appropriate in accordance with a changing activity pattern of the user, for example.
For example, there is an activity estimation technique of estimating activities of a user wearing a biological sensor based on a pulse or the like obtained by the biological sensor attached to the body of the user (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-344352).
It should be noted that the estimated activities of the user are referred to, for example, when a trainer or the like in a fitness club provides an advice on a life style to a user being on a diet.
That is, for example, when drinking or eating late at night is estimated as an activity of the user, the user will be provided with an advice from the trainer or the like, “you have to avoid drinking or eating late at night which leads to gain weight.”
Further, for example, the trainer or the like presents the user with a daily schedule created based on the estimated activities of the user.
If the user acts in accordance with the daily schedule presented by the trainer or the like, the aim to reduce weight can be accomplished with a high degree of success after a predetermined period.